


Family Ties

by FrozenFaeryMiss, MrAlpha, VoxVesreyal



Series: Hungry Souls - The Internal Infinity Engine [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Dog Cock, Dominant Male, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, NSFW, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Sounding, Trans Female Character, Transgender, Twincest, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFaeryMiss/pseuds/FrozenFaeryMiss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAlpha/pseuds/MrAlpha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoxVesreyal/pseuds/VoxVesreyal
Summary: Barka and Jane Smith have a little quality family time.





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger/content warnings for the Story: Violence, blood, pain, sex, incest, twincest, wincest, et cetera
> 
> But does not require you to have read it / ever read it to enjoy. Still, the characters are from that story.
> 
> Also: Another work from the Hungry Souls creative team on Writscrib

Barka was, as usual, in the lead. He was a big man, standing a fair six foot eight, in his boots - big, and apparently, handsome. On his old world, before he'd fallen right out of that reality and into the Basement of the Multiverse, he wasn't considered particularly... bad looking, per se, but he was far from out of the norm.

 

However, in the Basement, his kind were rare enough - not canine humanoids, but rather, his BREED. More than a few Earths had quadrupedal, non-sapient versions of his breed, apparently - called 'dobermans.' Seemed a weird name, to him - like it really should have just been doberMEN.

 

Still, he was content to draw stares - though, he was sure more people were staring at his 'little' sister than at him. She was...

 

Truly a beauty, with her perfectly cropped ears coming to majestic points above her head to her rapidly waggling stub of a tail - surgically docked when she was a child, as was common practice where they came from.

 

She'd chosen, that particular day, to wear one of his favorite ensembles. Said ensemble consisted of an extremely, unnecessarily short skirt over a pair of nice, bright pink panties - rather like a girl's version of boxer briefs. Said panties did a lovely job of showing off her cute little bulge - and the damp at the end of her sheath, from their recent... meeting.

 

She'd gotten a little worked up, drinking that shy cat man's nice, black blood.

 

Her shirt was a nice, tight button down in a thin sort of material, matching the color of her panties - and it did wonders for showing off her puffy, pierced nipples. Granted, she didn't have much else to show off in the chest area, being near on flat as a board - but she seemed to prefer it that way, eschewing transformative magics and going with a more natural approach.

 

Her shrug matched his - a short leather jacket, stopping just above the bottom of her ribcage, and his did the same in kind. Both, naturally, were long sleeved, concealing various useful implements for the performance of their duties as Bounty Officers.

 

Really, Barka couldn't blame people for staring at her. She was just so god damn sexy, from her knee high boots with their unnecessary decorative straps, all the way up to the quiver of arrows strapped to her back. Even he had a hard time tearing his eyes away from her, a lot of the time.

 

...granted, people might have been staring because of the collar, leash and muzzle.

 

She'd been a bit too chatty, when they left their 'meeting.' It was good to shut her up, just for the few minutes walk back to their office. Smirking, he jerked the leash, prompting her to stumble hard, nearly going down on her face in the middle of the sidewalk. The sharp, cute little yelp - and the following pathetic whimper - was music to his ears.

 

Maybe he'd gotten himself a little worked up during their meeting, as well. It had been a while since someone killed him - in the technical sense. Having his heart stop and then start beating all over again was always such a powerful rush.

 

"Make a mental note, little sister... Buy something that you can use to stop my heart. Imagine it... killing me, right at the moment of orgasm..." he said, trailing off into a mild chuckle. "Or, me... killing you."

 

She whimpered again, the only response she could really offer. A quick glance back showed the inky black tip of her cock straining against her panties. Perfect.

 

"Oh, we'll be home soon, little sister. I'm sure you can hold on a little longer. We're not in the Red Light District anymore - can't just pound you in the street out here," he told her, full well knowing even mentioning public sex would serve to rev her up even more. A quick glance back showed her positively glowering at him, even as a whimper forced itself out of her.

 

No doubt she was a touch upset at him. He'd dragged her into the bathroom before they left the security checkpoint and crammed a nice big plug into her.

 

She needed to be good and ready for him, after all. More fun that way... less waiting.

 

The odd pair turned the corner, making their way up a narrow, crowded street. Overhead, the buildings joined in an awkward, blocky arch, making the high energy crystalline streetlamps all the more necessary.

 

Their office was in a building with dozens of other Bounty Officer offices, and in turn said building housed plenty of Bounty Officer office orifices.

 

Barka snorted. What a dumb thought.

 

Together, they entered the main stairwell. In the lobby, the doorman held his shotgun at ease, watching through the armor glass entryway.

 

"Good morning, Barka," he said.

 

"Morning, Reggie. Sis would greet you, but she's occupied with her erection and all," Barka replied, stopping for a moment to chat - solely to piss the poor girl off further. Reggie was a real bear of a man - in the sense that he was an Ursus, a bear-like species of humanoids who tended towards being built like tanks.

 

In Reggie's case, the comparison to a tank was particularly appropriate. Somehow, he'd managed to acquire a set of extremely high end exoskeleton enhanced armor. Standing at a solid eight feet tall, the man weighed somewhere north of twelve hundred pounds.

 

The shotgun's barrel was big enough that Barka could likely squeeze his hand and forearm down it.

 

"Going to be having some fun, then?" the bear-man asked.

 

"Oh, definitely. I met the most interesting felis, earlier... Bloodstained, and an electromancer," Barka replied. "Had a sip of his blood. Very... potent. The boy's got something going on that I don't think any of us are really prepared for."

 

That was enough to draw Reggie's gaze away from the doors. Were his face capable of such an expression, he'd have looked genuinely surprised.

 

"He's Bloodstained, eh? Powers? Feed type? And did you say... electromancer? That doesn't happen."

 

"Hell, I know it, bud. But he torched my chest - stopped my heart with one shove. Hell of a rush," Barka answered, glancing around. "Keep it on the DL, alright? But if a black furred felis wanders in with a robo-hooker who looks like a doll, send 'em up to my office, alright?"

 

"A black furred felis and a synth whore? Or is she just upgraded? I thought they ran all the mechanoids out of the city..."

 

"Yeah, upgraded, whatever. The point is, the kid's a massive unknown, but his blood..." Barka trailed off, frowning. "It shimmered, just a bit, like it had glittery particulate in it. Either he's got God's Blood, or he drank some VERY recently."

 

The Ursus nodded.

 

"Got it. Send 'em up to you, zip my lip otherwise. Understood, sir."

 

The canine grinned. It was always refreshing to speak to someone so...

 

Polite.

 

He blinked, as someone tugged his sleeve. Looking down, he saw his sister, staring up at him - hard, both in terms of the stare, and her dick.

 

"Awww... does it hurt?" he asked. With a glare, she prodded him in the thigh with a rather sharp knife, dampening his leg with blood. Amused, he hooked a pair of fingers in her collar and all but threw her into the cement block wall. She sank to the ground, shuddering, temporarily stunned. "Anyway, Reggie. I've got to go tend to my sister. You know how it is."

 

"I... really do not, but to each his own," Reg replied, gaze turning back to the armorglass doors.

 

Once his sister had recovered enough to draw a solid breath, Barka jerked her leash, forcing her to stumble to her feet. Together, they took to the stairs. Naturally, they could've taken the elevator - but Barka never liked elevators. On his old world, with constant monstrous assaults and danger, elevators just weren't an option - and the fear of falling screaming down dozens of stories only to be crushed inside of a tiny metal box was still present.

 

Worse yet, he couldn't die as easily as others. It could take days, or more, for him to finally expire at the bottom of a shaft.

 

Plus, stairs were more fun! Jane had a much harder time not falling on her face when he jerked her leash on the stairs, after all.

 

It didn't take long for them to reach the thirty-second floor. Both were in impeccable shape - as was necessary in their line of work. The poor girl stumbled and trembled and generally whimpered her way along behind him, all the way past thirty separate doors.

 

Once inside, he unclipped her leash, and set to work removing her muzzle.

 

Sure, it was fun to shut her up for a while - but really, hearing her voice was so much more pleasing, most of the time.

 

"You are such an unforgivable prick," she muttered.

 

His hand closed around her slender neck, claws digging in as he squeezed hard enough to cut off her air supply.

 

"Is that any way to talk to your big brother?" he asked, staring right into her wide eyes. No matter how many times they played, how many times he strangled her to the edge of death and she regenerated... that fear remained - that faint, primal spark of pure, unfettered terror at the concept of suffocation.

 

Panic settling in, she shook her head 'no.'

 

"It's not any way to talk to me? I see. Well, what does THAT mean for you, exactly?" he demanded, lessening the pressure enough that she could both draw breath and make words.

 

"I-I have to apologize..." she rasped.

 

"That's right, little sister. You have to apologize," he told her, releasing her throat. She stumbled back, panting for breath, while he shed his shrug, revealing the various knives and tools strapped to the bracers it had hidden beneath. Those, too, were removed, hung on the hook with his jacket.

 

In a few minutes, he was down to boxer briefs, his cock poking through the slit. As expected, thanks to various minor transformative mods, he was already positively drooling pre onto the hardwood floor.

 

"Get my underwear off, little sister."

 

In lieu of a verbal answer, she sprang to action, stumbling her way up to him. The big man smirked down at her, crossing his well muscled arms as she struggled to get his underwear down over his cock, making a mess of herself in the process - mostly thanks to bouncing and droplets of pre splattering everywhere.

 

Once they were down around his ankles, he stepped out of them, hand falling on her head.

 

"You're still clothed, little sister," he drawled.

 

"S-Sorry, big brother, sorry," the poor girl whined, quickly shedding her clothing and hanging what needed to be hung on the hook beside his. In a matter of moments, she stood before him, buck nude and panting. Barka stood at an even six foot eight, his sister at a mere five foot two - though, there was one thing they had in common.

 

Both were extremely well endowed. Of course, being the 'little' sister (despite being only seconds younger than him), her cock was a good three inches shorter, counting the knot. Granted, three inches shorter than a total of fifteen was still truly impressive, especially for a girl so lean and slender.

 

"Look at you, hard as a rock," he drawled, tone sinking far lower than it usually would, into a rough, throaty growl.

 

"W-Well you f-fucking plu-" she began, only to be interrupted by his hand falling on her head again. A sharp, shocked cry of pain bubbled out of her as he gripped her hair, twisting viciously.

 

"What... did I say... about how you talk to me?" he snarled.

 

"I-I'm sorry, b-big brother! I was just t-trying to say t-that of course I'm h-hard! You p-plugged my c-cock!" she cried, whimpering as he released her.

 

"Well, if I hadn't plugged it, you've have been dribbling pre down the sidewalk. Can't have that in public, now can we?" he asked. She turned her most powerful tool against him - giving him a pout, complete with her most precious, innocent puppydog gaze. Unamused, the big man backhanded her to the floor. "Come on, little sister. You know that shit doesn't work on me. Besides, it's not my fault you're a little whore who can't even avoid burying your nose under someone's balls first chance you get."

 

Jane looked to him sharply, eyes wide, pausing in the process of forcing herself back to her feet.

 

"Y-You..."

 

"What? I noticed how you pressed your stupid muzzle in under that felis's sack and breathed nice and deep? Of course I did. I noticed your tail stub start wagging, noticed the soft little noise you let out... I noticed... Everything," he drawled, grabbing her hair yet again, using it to pull her to her feet. "Come on, little sister. It's time for your apology."

 

The poor girl whimpered, whined and stumbled along behind him, through the door behind their desks, leaving the small, largely unadorned room behind - and entering their private living space, complete with a sizable double bed, a lovely closet, access to a reasonably sized bathroom, and of course...

 

Shelving units covered in armor and weaponry, chests of ammunition, work tables for maintenance and production of equipment, massive stocks of gunpowder and more, racks of firearms, barrels full of blades of various shapes and sizes, and so on.

 

Barka dragged his sweet little sister to the bed, releasing her hair before settling down on its soft surface - and spreading his legs, presenting her with an excellent view of his positively throbbing cock, and his frankly enormous balls.

 

Jane really had to stop, for a moment, and just appreciate what she was looking at. He'd taken a few transformatives in his time, sure, mostly related to cum and pre production and so on - but never anything to alter the size of his balls. He'd just been blessed, by whatever God rolled for testicle size, with a truly enormous pair. Each one had to be as big as both of her (admittedly small) balled up fists.

 

And his scent...

 

She knew exactly how to apologize for her misbehavior.

 

Barka peered down at her as she crawled onto the bed, burying her nose under his enormous sack. With a shudder, she breathed in deep, tongue flicking out against his taint.

 

"That's right, little sister... breathe it in. I know how much you just... crave my scent," he murmured, settling back to let her enjoy 'apologizing' for a few moments. Once he was sure her brain had emptied out of all those stupid little thoughts, he shifted - and on reflex, she withdrew, allowing him to turn over and push himself up onto all fours.

 

"B-Big brother," she whimpered.

 

"Apologize. Now," he hissed.

 

Jane stared at his firm, well-muscled ass, eyes wide. It was just... so perfect, so round and beautiful and...

 

He worked so hard, to keep it full and firm and, as he would describe it, 'pert.'

 

She just couldn't hold herself back, couldn't wait a second longer.

 

"Y-Yes, big brother," the poor girl whined, crawling close and burying her nose against his hole. Again, she breathed deeply, shuddering at his scent, before setting to work with her tongue. It wasn't often he allowed her to tongue his ass, whether in apology or otherwise - and she wasn't prepared to waste the opportunity.

 

"That's right, little sister... apologize as thoroughly as you can. Make sure I really feel how much you regret mouthing off at me," he half-moaned, unable to keep his tone steady. She was just an absolute MASTER with her tongue. Every time she worked it into him, she seemed to find some new, sensitive place to lick and press at - and the tentacular oral transformative he'd paid good money for was proving itself entirely worth it as inch after inch of squirming, powerful tongue-tacle wriggled deeper into his ass.

 

For a few minutes, all he could do was struggle not to be reduced to a panting, moaning wreck. After all, he'd gone and worked her up to the point she was mindless with need - he had to take care of her! He couldn't let himself get all kinds of lost, as good as it would feel.

 

She was his precious, perfect little sister.

 

When she finally drew back for breath, likely at the point where she was near-passing out, he planted his foot against her chest and kicked her bodily off the bed, dragging the full length of her tongue out - at speed.

 

He permitted himself one lengthy, protracted moan at the sensation, trembling with satisfaction.

 

By the time he rose, she was already on her back, staring up at him with empty eyes, hands drawn up in a rather classic 'begging puppy' pose.

 

"Cute as a button," he purred, nudging her legs apart with his foot. For a moment, there was a flicker of fear in her eyes as his toes settled on her sack, pressing her far more reasonably sized balls to the floor - and then he pressed down, hard. Her eyes rolled back, a bubbling cry of pain once again working out of her muzzle. "Aww... it hurts, doesn't it...?"

 

"Y-Yes, big brother... hurts," she whined, barely getting the words out between whimpers and moans. In response, he pressed down far harder, right to the edge of doing serious damage - and she screamed.

 

It was... beautiful. High, and bright, a ringing sort of scream that mingled pleasure and pain so closely the two couldn't even be told apart. Deeply satisfied, he ground his toes back and forth, really making sure to drag out her agony.

 

Finally, after what must've felt like forever for his poor, sweet little sister...

 

He pulled his foot away. Expectedly, she made grabby hands at him, all but begging for more.

 

"No, no. Don't get greedy for pain, little sister. I have a much better treat for you in mind," he murmured, hand shifting to grip his slick, inky black shaft. Her eyes went wide - and then fell half lidded. Excitedly, she opened her mouth. "That's right... I've clearly got to remind you who exactly you belong to, since you decided to behave so poorly - and in front of Reggie too! So embarrassing..."

 

"I'm s-sorry, big brother, I'm sorry!" she whined.

 

He merely laughed in response, and set to work relaxing his inner muscles as much as possible. Staying well hydrated was important, when working as a Bounty Hunter - and the side effect, of course, was that his bladder was usually at least half full.

 

Jane gasped softly as the stream of hot piss struck her chest, quickly soaking her fur. With a dark smirk, he shifted his aim just a bit, the stream splattering over her face and open muzzle. Greedily, she swallowed what she could, little hand-claws scraping at the wood of the floor as she bucked her hips with the intensity of her arousal.

 

"Aww... look at you, soaked in piss and humping the air like you're related to it," he murmured, shifting his aim yet again, making sure she felt the sting in her eyes before letting the stream drift downward, until he was soaking her already sodden cock with his piss. "Everyone's going to smell it on you, for days... smell ME on you. You're marked, head to groin... soaked. Isn't that just the best, little sister?"

 

"B-Big brother, w-want... I w-want..." she moaned, trailing off into nonsensical collections of unintelligible syllables.

 

"You want everyone to know I pissed all over you?" he asked, as the stream tapered off. After shaking the last few drops from his cock, he took a knee between her legs, unconcerned with the puddle he'd made. She'd clean it up after.

 

With her tongue.

 

"Trust me, little sister... they'll know - and if they don't, I'll tell them."

 

While she made soft, pathetic noises of humiliation mixed with gratefulness, he gripped her thick shaft, peering at her bulging urethra. Along its length, he could see the outlines of the thick, thick balls of her cock plug. There were two very fun options - remove it slowly, one ball at a time, or...

 

Jerk the entire string out, all at once, as painful as that would be for her.

 

With a grin, he slipped his finger through the soft ring sticking out of the tip of her cock - and jerked the entire string of semi-soft, jelly-like balls free, as fast as he could manage. He was rewarded with another high, beautiful scream and a fantastic eruption of slick, hot pre that made a proper mess of his chest and stomach.

 

"Aw... look at you, little sister... not much longer and we'll be able to cram a small cock in there," he murmured, observing her gaping urethra. They'd been working for months and months, cramming fatter and fatter toys down her cock...

 

After a moment of wrestling with himself, he worked a smooth, blunt finger-claw into the slit at her tip, pressing inward. Sure enough, his entire index finger fit in quite nicely.

 

"Ah, look at that... I can finger another of your holes. What a good little sister you are, trying to make sure everything fuckable is good and ready for your loving big brother..."

 

"Y-Yes, y-yes! B-Big brother!" she cried, incoherently whimpering after about serving and pleasing him. Satisfied with her progress, he jerked his finger free carelessly, dragging another protracted scream from the girl.

 

Again, he had two options... fuck her right on the floor in the puddle of piss and pre like the filthy whore she was...

 

Or fuck her in the bed, like the filthy whore she was.

 

"Little sister... tell me. How much of a disgusting, cock hungry slut are you? Do you want me to take you right here, hm? Right in the piss and pre, down on the floor?" he asked, glancing up. She met his eyes, barely able to keep her gaze focused - and then just nodded, past the point where her brain was able to construct words. "Perfect. I thought so. We really need to drag you down to the red light district and stick your dumb ass in one of the walls, again... Watching people cram a single coin in the pay slot before fucking you raw is just too much fun."

 

The walls really were fun. All that would stick out would be her ass, legs, cock and balls... leaving her unable to even protest at anything done to her. Sure, there was an emergency "NOPE" release, if she really wanted out, but...

 

She'd never use it, no matter how hard they battered her balls or abused her ass.

 

Maybe, he figured, he'd lock himself in one again, right next to her. It'd be a nice day off, holding hands in the same chamber, panting and moaning into each other's mouths as they tried to make out while unknown strangers made vicious use of their holes...

 

Thinking about it was enough to wear down his restraint, just a bit.

 

"So be it," he growled, gripping her hips, letting his claws dig painfully into her flesh. She was so, so light - she'd always been so light, even the first time, when they were teenagers lost in a war torn hellscape.

 

Jane managed to get her eyes to focus, as the tip of his thick shaft pressed to the base of the massive plug lodged in her ass - and then, he chuckled.

 

"Oh, silly me... I can't fuck you until I remove the plug, little sister," he said, dropping her ass to the floor with a smirk. It was just too much fun to play with her.

 

Without much concern for her comfort, he gripped the base of the plug - and jerked it out with a loud, wet SQUEALCH. It was a new toy, aimed at loosening her up properly. Sure, it was fun when she was tight... but sometimes, he just wanted a loose, gaping hole to ram his cock into... all nice and warm and waiting...

 

The shape was amusing, at least. She'd chosen it herself, the equivalent of a canine shaft with a ludicrously thick knot, bigger around even than his - even the shaft was thicker than his! Considering his cock alone was thicker than the average soda can, it was frankly just impressive that it could pack into her slender little body. The knot on the damn thing had to be, if he had to guess, just a bit wider than a pair of aforementioned soda cans if set side by side.

 

For a moment, he stared at the cast aside toy. The canine shaft at the top was extremely squishy, meant to allow her to at least move about without it rearranging her insides too badly - and it was still wiggling a bit. In his sex-maddened state, it was all he could do to avoid giggling just a little.

 

"B-Big brother, p-please! I need you! Please!" she cried, drawing his focus back to her.

 

"Need me? Of course you do! I'm you're big brother... I have to take care of you," he panted, gripping her hips yet again. This time, he brought his tip right to her gaping hole, hovering there just a moment to let her feel the hot spurts of pre from his tip - and then he dragged her down on his shaft.

 

Sure enough, the new plug did wonders. His cock slid right in, nice and easy, all the way to the base of the knot.

 

"Little sister... you're so loose!" he teased, smirking at her - but, she seemed too far gone to process the humiliating observation. All she managed in response was a begging whimper, again making adorable grabby hands at him, as if to say 'fuck me!'

 

All too happy to oblige, Barka shifted his legs a bit wider, and set to work fucking her like there was no tomorrow. As loose as she was, there was no need to be gentle - not that there ever was. Sure, sometimes they got romantic with it, lit some candles and savored a slow, sweet screw...

 

But she just wasn't that kind of girl, most of the time.

 

Minutes ticked by, with him plowing her loose ass as brutally as he could manage, claws eventually puncturing her skin, though her power prevented any blood from weeping out - and she just moaned louder, every sound begging for more, more, MORE!

 

Clearly, following the rules normal, living people had to follow simply wasn't going to do. His sweet little sister just needed more! And, really... what was the point in not indulging in the full extent of what they were capable of...? No matter how much force he fucked her with, the blood gathered in a thin, magically charged layer under her skin and internal tissues would protect her...

 

But it would sure hurt.

 

The poor girl let out a soft whimper, gaze focusing on his face. His eyes flickered, and then went dark, like orbs of black sunk into his skull - revealing that both of his eyes were high end synthetics, designed to pretend to be real eyes unless he chose otherwise.

 

Moments later, rapidly spinning iris-rings glowed brightly around tightly constricted synthetic apertures - deep, rich blue in color. Targeting reticules flickered and glitched about, barely visible on their surface as tiny sparkles of light.

 

Jane let her head fall back. He wasn't going to restrain himself. After a moment of panting, she met his gaze again - and her eyes matched his, synthetics of the same kind, though her coloration was bright, vibrant pink.

 

"B-Big brother... hurt...?" she managed.

 

"It'll hurt, little sister. It'll hurt," he reassured her, voice softening for a moment. She was still as cute as the first time she'd begged him to fuck her so sore she couldn't walk... so sweet and innocent in appearance, yet so desperate for ugly depravity.

 

She was perfect.

 

Naturally, their eyes lost their natural look as a sign, a silent way for him to say he was going to cut loose - and for her, a way to say that she wanted it, just so he could be sure.

 

In moments, his hips were a blur and her screaming was as constant as her moaning, as he crammed a foot of cock and three inches of knot into her, MAKING it fit as necessary. If he did manage to tear something, she'd just regenerate in minutes, regardless.

 

Every one of his powerful muscles shifted rapidly beneath his skin, the tension making them absolutely visible, especially with his sweat and pre soaked, short fur. Their neighbors, with heavy sighs, triggered sound suppression charms to block out his soniomancy enhanced growls, lest they vibrate half the floor with their intensity and depth.

 

Perhaps he was overzealous, the pressure building in him too rapidly for him to control - but he pushed himself harder still, driving himself to put every bit of force into his thrusts he could. Even with the layer of blood under her skin, serving as viscous magical protection, the force on the claws dug into her tore the minor wounds wider - though, as before, her blood flowed out of one end of the torn vessels and into the other, undisturbed.

 

"Cum for me, little sister!" he growled. She met his eyes, terror and pleading in them. She just wasn't close yet.

 

But he knew just how to fix that. His gaze drifted down, to her bulging stomach, tenting outward each time he rammed his cock back in - each tenting moment bouncing her smaller cock upward for just a second. Her balls were right there, as beautiful and perfect as the girl herself - and he drove his fist into them full force.

 

Jane's back arched, every muscle in her body going rigid as she tried to scream - but no sound came out. She just choked and gagged, eyes rolling back as spurt after frankly impressive spurt of cum erupted from her loosened cock slit, making an absolute mess of her stomach, chest, muzzle... hair...

 

The floor above her head...

 

And then, with the last few weak spurts, she went limp, passing out.

 

"Beautiful," her loving big brother snarled, manhandling her limp form to better suit his own pleasure. In moments, he drove his cock in a few final times, grinding to a sharp stop as his own orgasm dragged low, satisfied moans from the man.

 

Had he not made her use the new plug, the liters of cum he pumped into her might have bulged her cute little tummy out - but it sure didn't. Instead, it gushed out around his knot, adding further to the mess on the floor.

 

Slowly, trembling, the big man withdrew. Jane's eyelids fluttered open.

 

"B-Big brother..." she whimpered, oh so softly.

 

"Shhh, little sister, shhh..." he murmured, moving to scoop the girl up in his arms. "We can clean up after we're both recovered."

 

"W-Was I good...?" she whined. He smiled, lifting her enough to nuzzle her along her muzzle, regardless of whatever was soaking her fur.

 

"You were the best, little sister... you're always the best. You're my everything," he whispered, softly, right in her ear. "You're a very good girl."

 

"I love you, big brother..." she managed, voice breathy and high.

 

"I love you too, darling. Let's go have a nice bath," he told her, shifting her again to cradle her properly. Together, the siblings made their way to the bathroom, to rest and recover.


End file.
